russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Bang
Bang Hyun Sung (Bang Hyun Sung, Hangul: 방현성, Hanja: 方縣成, born June 20, 1991), better known as simply Ryan Bang, is a South Korean television host, television personality, actor, comedian, and singer who rose to fame in the Philippines when he joined the reality show Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Clash of 2010. His father is a taxi driver and his mother is a housewife. Bang is an only child. He placed as the 2nd teen big placer on the show. He hosted his first show, called 3ow Powhz!, on Studio 23 that aired in late 2010 through to early 2011. He is the second Korean artist to enter Philippine Entertainment industry after Sandara Park. Career In May 2010, Ryan Bang entered the Big Brother house along with 10 other international housemates when his Filipino friend encouraged him to join. After 56 days, he garnered enough votes to reach the final episode, wherein he won the competition as the 2nd Teen Big Winner by getting 18.70% of the entire votes. In May 2010, he entered De La Salle University in Manila with a bachelor's degree in Science in Business Management. Later on, he had to leave his studies, since they overlapped with his show, It's Showtime. Before entering De La Salle University, he finished his high school education at Reedley International School.In August 2010, Bang became one of the judges in Showtime and stayed from August 16, 2010 until October 8, 2011. He was eliminated on October 8, 2011, only to be saved by Hurado Dimples Romana, who self-evicted to allow Bang to stay. He is Showtime's longest staying judge with 48 weeks.In addition to being the longest-serving judge at Showtime, Bang formerly hosted 30w POwhz on Studio 23 and stars in the comedy gag show Banana Split.On December 5, 2010, he joined Kim Atienza in hosting the show Matanglawin. In the January 1, 2011 episode of Entertainment Live, he was named as one of the biggest breakthrough artists of 2010. It was announced on May 24, 2011 that he released a new album entitled I Lilly Lilly Like It: Ryan Bang Party Party Hits!.In 2012, Bang was a guest on the afternoon drama Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo.He has also had a guest appearance in the comedy sitcom Home Sweetie Home with co-stars John Lloyd Cruz and Toni Gonzaga in 2013. That same year, he hosted a comedy reality show called Eskwelahan Ni Ryan Bang, formerly aired on Studio 23 (now ABS-CBN Sports+Action). In 2014, Ryan hosted the comedy reality show Kaya Mo Bang: The Fudge Barr Adventures. The same year, Ryan appeared in the defunct family drama Hawak Kamay. In 2015, Bang starred in a fantasy series Wansapanataym Presents: Yamashita's Treasure with his co-stars Coco Martin & Julia Montes; the same year, Bang released a new single, "Shopping" with fellow Banana Split's Jayson Gainza, Sunshine Garcia, Aiko Climaco, Donnalyn Bartolome, Yam Concepcion as well to FHM babes Kristine Santamena and Mayumi Yokoyama. James Reid appeared at the end of the video which was shot in Resorts World Manila. Bang played a fraternity victim for the Lenten drama Brod: It's Showtime Lenten Drama Special 2016 in 2016. A week later, he won his first acting award as Best Supporting Drama Actor Winner in the recent 2016 It's Showtime Pa-Star Awards; the award event is a parody of Star Awards For TV. Television